Igniting
by Pinhead22896
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. James and Kim and the rest of the Big Time Boys will learn this to be true after they get back from their world tour.
1. Spark

_Igniting_

Chapter I: Spark

**James' POV**

"It's so good to have you back James." Kim said to me, her blue-green eyes sparkled with something more than friendship. Her long dark brown hair was in her usual ponytail. She was wearing a white collared shirt with dark jeans, she looked amazing.

"It's good to be back." I said happily, and honestly. Tour was awesome but I miss the Palm Woods, my friends and especially Kimberly. I've known her since the guys and I moved to L. A. She showed us the ropes of Hollywood; she lives near the big shots. She writes songs and choreographs for some of the biggest names in the industries, "I've really missed you." I told her. She held my hand and my stomach rolled over with excitement.

"Missed me enough to do this…?" She leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

All the sudden I felt someone shaking me, calling my name, "James? James!" I woke up. My face was blushing from embarrassment. I was still on the plane home, sitting next to Kendall, "Whoa dude, I don't like you like that." He laughed.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I laughed, grateful that Kendall was the only who caught me kissing air.

"Again?" He asked, "Man, you've been daydreaming since we started this tour. So who's the lucky girl?" he nudged me.

I looked around to make sure Logan and Carlos were asleep, "Kim." I whispered.

Kendall's eyes bulged and gasped but covered his mouth, "Kim?" He mouthed.

I nodded in response, "What's so bad about it?"

"Well…nothing…EXCEPT SHE'S OUR BEST FRIEND. If you start to like her then everything will get all awkward!" Kendall whispered in a panic.

"But what if she and I got together?" I nodded.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Kendall's usually open to everything, but this was a delicate topic. Of course we all had a crush on Kim at first; I mean she's beautiful, smart, funny and talented. When we got to know each other better we stopped drooling over her, now she's one of us. I thought about this, Kim is my best friend and if I told her I liked her it could ruin everything or it could end well, unless it doesn't work out like Kendall said, "James, just lay low for a while. Maybe this feeling will go away and you'll realize that you want to stay friends."

"But what if it doesn't?"

Kendall sighed, "Then go for it."

We didn't speak about her for the rest of the flight.

We got to California after a few more hours. Outside, I saw a thunder cloud hovering above the skies, "Just great!" Gustavo yelled and put up his arms in frustration. Before we got a chance to complain, rain was pouring down so fast that it sounded like hail.

We sat down in the lobby and watched the five o'clock news, "It's forecasted that this storm will progressively get worse. It's highly advised that you stay where you are and take safety precautions. Do not travel long distances unless you have a four wheeled vehicle, this storm is said to be the worst in a long time." I could hear the groans within the airport.

"Well this sucks." Logan said as a lightning bolt strike hit a few yards away from the airport.

"Wait! Doesn't Kim have a four wheeler?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, call her up! You dogs need your rest, you have a press conference tomorrow and I will not have you sleeping during the Q & A!" Gustavo said.

Before Kendall or I could say anything Carlos had hit her speed dial button. He put it on speaker and we all waited as it rang.

"Hello?" I soft voice answered, I haven't heard her since the last time I called her in Canada. I got nervous. _Why am I nervous? She's not even here in person._ Just stay calm.

"Hey Kim it's us!" Carlos said into the phone and the rest of said hi in the background.

"Hey guys! How's your flight? When are you getting back to the Palm Woods?" She sounded excited to get a call from us.

"Well, actually we just landed and we were wondering if you could give us a ride back home." Logan said as he was smiling, probably because he was happy to hear her voice too.

"Yeah, of course! What airport are you at?"

"Thanks so much! We're at the Meadows Field Airport." Logan responded.

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Be careful it's pretty bad out there." Logan said back.

"See you in a few." Kim always ignored us when we tell her something is dangerous. She's usually the one getting us in trouble at the Palm Woods or pretty much anywhere we go.

"Bye and thanks again!" Logan said.

"Bye love ya Kim!" The rest of us said as Carlos hung up the phone.

She laughed, "Love you guys too."

An hour passed and Carlos' phone rang, "Hello?" he answered, "You're outside? Okay we're coming!" He hung up the phone, "Kim's outside!" We all jumped up and started running towards the exit with our luggage behind us.

The rain was pouring fast; it felt like little shards coming at me, "There she is!" Kendall shouted over the thunder. I saw Kim's big blue truck; she came up to the entrance so we didn't have to run too far. We piled in the truck after we put our luggage in the trunk.

"Hey!" We all greeted her as we got in. She excitedly greeted back.

We started driving; I noticed I haven't spoken since I was on the plane. No body suspected anything, besides the few glances Kendall gave me every once in a while.

"So how was the tour?" Kim said over the rain.

"It was unbelievable! We went to so many places!" Logan exclaimed.

"The dogs were A-MAZ-ING! Besides a few…odd predicaments we got into but overall, they killed it." Gustavo said.

"I'm surprised these guys haven't killed you yet!" She said to Gustavo. Kim and him would always joke about us giving Gustavo a hard time. Suddenly lightning appeared right in front of us, "Whoa!" Kim swerved out of the street, the street was smoking.

Everything was silent and the dull voice of the radio could be heard, "This is an emergency broadcast, all roads and bridges will be shut down immediately. Stay indoors and away from windows. I repeat: this is an emergency broadcast. This is not a drill."

"It'll take us at least two hours, if not more to get to the Palm Woods." Logan said.

"Plus, there's no guarantee the roads will be open." Kendall said in frustration.

"My house is thirty minutes away." Kim said.

"You know what this means…" Carlos and Logan smiled, "SLEEP OVER AT KIM'S!" They said in unison. Logan and Kendall high fived each other, Kendall glanced my way and I smiled.

"Is that alright with you?" Logan asked Kim.

"Yeah, of course. It's been awhile since our last one." Kim smiled. The boys and her were excited and jumpy but I felt my insides starting to get queasy. I always looked forward to our sleepovers, but so many things could go wrong…or right. Maybe this is the opportunity I need to make my move. Or maybe if I spend more time with her, then I'll realize I don't like her like that. Yeah, then everything will go back to normal. I cheered along with the boys and Kendall nudged my arm.

**Hello Readers! This is my first fanfic, created out of boredom. I'm not really sure where the story is going so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Sincerely, Pinhead**


	2. Burning Through

_Igniting_

Chapter II: Burning Through

**Kim's POV**

"Thanks again Kim, you're a life saver." Gustavo said while we I opened the door.

"No problem, you guys are always welcome." I turned on the lights on and I led them to the living room, "You guys hungry?"

"Starving!" Carlos and Kendall exclaimed as they sat on the couch.

"I refuse to eat that airline food..." Logan said and Gustavo gave me a thumb's up. James looked down at the floor. He hadn't really said anything on the way here, maybe he's sick. Or maybe its jet lag, I really hope he gets better by tomorrow.

I went to the kitchen to find something, still thinking of James. Maybe I should make him some tea or chicken noodle soup, which always makes me feel better. I placed a few bags of chips on the coffee table, "That'll hold you over until I make dinner." The boys attacked the bags and ripped them open and Gustavo was yelling at them to behave, I laughed at the sight. Everyone except James was there, "Where's James?"

Carlos pointed to the bathroom hallway. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Hello?" A deep voice said and I got startled. Hearing his voice in person made me realize how much I missed him, "Hello?" He said again. I wanted him to keep talking, just hear his voice; I could feel butterflies in my stomach. What am I saying? James is my best friend, my partner in crime. He opened the door, his face was wet.

"Oh my gosh, are you sweating?" I put the back of my hand to his forehead. It was cold but suddenly got hot when I looked into James' eyes. Those big brown eyes, I haven't seen for three months.

"No, I-I was just washing my face." He said. I could see he was blushing like me.

"Oh," I took my hand away, "So you're not sick?"

He shook his head, now I feel like a complete idiot, "Oh, you didn't look so good before so I was just making sure." I explained, thunder was booming outside.

"You worry too much." He smiled widely, his cheeks wrinkled, "I'm fine." A lightning bolt struck outside the window.

I stood there for a second, admiring the way his smile crooked his face, "Well that's good." I said without thinking. I walked away before I could make even more of a fool of myself. Okay, so maybe I do like him, but the chances of him liking me back are slim to none. He's always made girls fall for him and now since the tour's over, he's got girls drooling over him everywhere he goes. Now I'm just one of those girls. Pull it together Kim.

"Hey Kim." James called me.

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you." He smiled.

"Good to see you too." I smiled back, my heart was pumping harder and I forgot about what I had just told myself.

I walked back to the kitchen to get started on dinner, "Hey, you need any help in here?" Kendall came through the doorway.

"Sure, can you get the rice out from the cabinet over there?" I asked him since I was too short to get it without a chair.

"Sure." He easily grabbed it as I took out a pot, "Kim?"

"Yes?"

I heard him take a breath in, I waited, "Never mind."

I turned around, "No tell me." I demanded.

"Well...," he scratched the back of his head. BOOM! Suddenly, the lights flickered.

"What the?" the lights flashed and then it was all dark. This storm is crazy; my first reaction was to get out some candles and flashlights, "Here." I handed Kendall a flashlight. I went into the living room to place candles everywhere, Kendall right behind me. Carlos, Logan and Gustavo were all staring out the window, "What?"

"It was nuts! The lightning was right there!" Carlos pointed to the front lawn where a tree fell over, knocking out some wires.

"Well, that explains the power outage." I said frustrated that it hit my property. Everything happens for a reason I guess.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" James came into the room and even through the darkness I could feel him staring at me. A few seconds passed of us staring at one another. The room fell silent and all eyes could see where James was staring, maybe the delusion of him liking me wasn't that crazy. James eyes drifted from mine when he realized everyone was staring.

"Do they like each other?" Carlos whispered to Logan. Logan shrugged but was still waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Who wants marshmallows?" I blurted out.

"Oh I do!" Carlos shouted.

"Me too!" I could tell Logan said that to make it less awkward.

"I'll go get them!" I said breaking my gaze away from James. I grabbed Kendall's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I'll get the sticks!" Kendall said. I shut the kitchen door behind me and leaned my back against it, "What was that?" Kendall flared his arms.

"I don't know!" I said in a hushed voice, he paced back and forth and looked worried, "Wait, why do you care?"

"What?" He asked me like I had three heads.

"You looked really stressed." I responded.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stressed! Where do you keep the marshmallows?" He started looking through the cabinets.

"You know something I don't!" I could tell by the look on his face that he had some idea why James is acting so strange.

He found the big package of marshmallows and started dumping them into a bowl. I took out the kabob sticks from the drawer, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine, don't tell me." I huffed. We came back into the living room.

We used a big candle to toast the marshmallows, they tasted waxy but they were still pretty good. Gustavo went to the guest room to go to bed. So now it was just the guys and me, "I have an idea." Carlos said.

"What's your idea?" I asked him, Carlos always reminded me of what a little brother would be like. I may be three years younger but he is definitely more kid-spirited.

"We should play truth or dare!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay…so Logan." Kendall smiled.

"Yes?" He flinched.

"Truth or dare?"

"Mmm…truth."

"Okay...if you could date any celebrity, who would you choose?"

"Natalie Portman!"

"Saw that coming." James laughed.

An hour later we were still playing and it was getting intense, "Have you ever peed in the pool?" I asked Kendall.

"Next question!" He exclaimed.

"You have to answer!" Carlos demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay once, but it was an accident!" We all started rolling over in laughter, "Okay, okay. It's hysterical, next person." He said, crossing his arms.

"James." Logan said.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." He said smiling. Even in the dark he was amazingly handsome.

"You have to…" Logan thought, "Run around the room in your underpants." Carlos and I started laughing until I realized how much I wanted to see him in his underwear. I saw the guys naked before, I never really thought anything of it. It's like when you were little and took a bath with your brother, but now, I don't even know what to think. James in his underwear? I'd for sure get a boner if I was a guy. I hadn't noticed James was bright red; even in the dim lighten room. Before today, he would do it with no second thoughts, with pride even. Just because he was James Diamond and could do anything he pleased.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"You have to! It's a dare!" Carlos said jumping up and down.

"Okay…" The guys were chucking as he took off his pants and shirt off. The guys were cracking up but I was overwhelmed. Why does he have to be so damn hot?

"Now run around!" Logan demanded, the guys were now on the floor and looked like dying walruses. I was still frozen in my seat, staring. Like an idiot.

He started running around my living room, "You're going to pay for this Logan!" He laughed, but it was forced and awkward. As if he felt the way I did. I was just staring at him, not saying anything; I made myself giggle so it looked like I wasn't hypnotized or possessed.

"Okay, I think that's enough underpants viewing for one night." He made his way to his clothes pile.

"Grab his clothes!" Logan said, launching himself at his chair and snatching the clothes. He tossed them to Carlos and he started running when James chased him around the house. Kendall, Logan and I got up to look for them.

"You're so dead Carlos!" He said as he came back into the living room. Carlos bolted through me and Logan; I turned around to yell at him. _Crash! _James ran into me, we were on the floor, him on top of me.

I looked at him, he wasn't moving. His big brown eyes looked at me and the world stopped for a second. I felt his bare chest and his heart was beating like a timer. Or was that mine? He started to get up, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He helped me up, both our hands were shaking. Lighting struck and thunder boomed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I laughed. Carlos handed him his clothes back. I was still staring at him, realizing how much I like him so close to me. So maybe I do like him, but that's no reason for things to get awkward between us. James starting putting his pants back on and a moment's glance I thought fast and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey!" He laughed, "Come back with that!" He started chasing me.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I waved the shirt like a helicopter wing. I jumped on the couch and dangled the shirt above him, "Come get it!" He was an inch away from getting it when he took my legs and pushed me onto the couch cushions.

"Aha!" He took the shirt back, "Nice try, but you're no match for James Diamond!" He made a kidding seductive face, we started laughing together.

The truth or dare game ended and the guys were telling me about their London experience, "No way!" I said in amazement.

"We totally saved the world." Carlos bragged.

"That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, I wish you were there."

I shrugged, "Maybe next time." Carlos nodded.

"So what have you been up to?" Logan asked me.

I tapped my chin, "Well, I wrote songs, choreographed some dances, the usual."

"Maybe Gustavo will let us do a song together this album." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, you've written a few of our songs. It's the least we could do." Logan agreed.

"I don't know, the whole reason I don't sing my songs is because I don't want to be famous." I explained.

"One song's not going to hurt." Kendall persuaded.

"I guess so," A song with the guys? This could be fun, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Then it's settled. We'll ask Gustavo in the morning." Kendall said happily.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled; I looked at my watch, "It's getting pretty late. We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, we have to wake up pretty early tomorrow." Kendall said, looking at his watch too.

I grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows out of the hallway closet and made four beds in the living room.

"Good night guys." I said smiling to myself, extremely glad I had my best friends back.

"Night Kim!" They said in unison. I heard James voice and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

**Ello there! Just improvised this chapter but I have a great idea for the next one to come! Wrote this at three in the morning so it's kind of crappy…I REGRET NOTING. Anyways, I have to go make corndogs for Carlos. Good bye everyone! Say good bye Carlos! Carlos: Good bye computer peoples! **

**Sincerely, Pinhead **


	3. Put It Out

_Igniting_

Chapter III: Put It Out

**James' POV**

"James likes Kim!" Carlos sang as soon as she was out of earshot.

"No I don't!" I protested.

"So why were you on top of her in your underwear? Huh?" Carlos asked smiling.

"It was an accident!" I clarified.

"Sure, that's why it took you a billion ages to get off her." Carlos said under his breath.

I pretended not to hear him and tried to draw the attention to something else, "Doing a song with Kim sounds like fun."

"Yeah, she's a great artist. Everyone who had a song written by her made it to the top of the charts." Kendall said.

"That's just the kind of thing we need for Big Time Rush." Logan alleged. The guys started talking about practically being celebrities now since the tour ended. I was off thinking about the way Kim stared at me when I fell on her and the way she put her hand on my forehead, the way she looked in the darkness.

Eventually the guys fell asleep. I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling, wondering if there may be a chance for me and Kim. I didn't tell Kendall that I was going to make a move on her tomorrow or the next day, or the week after, whenever the time was right.

The storm was getting progressively getting louder. I saw Logan wake up a few times but went right back to sleep. Some more lightning flashed, it must have been close to sunrise because the sky was a little brighter than it was before. I turned over, figuring I should get some sleep for the interview in a few hours. Precipitously, the light got brighter and brighter while the sky was still dim. I sat up in place to see what it was. Over the window ledge I saw a roaring fire, coming at the speed of light towards the house, "Fire!" I screamed. I shook Logan, Carlos and Kendall awake, "Fire! Fire! Get up!" They all rose and quickly stood up when they heard the panic in my voice.

"What's going on?" Kendall rubbed his eyes, as he did, the entire wall burst into flames and was quickly spreading, "Everyone out!"

"I got to get Kim and Gustavo!" I screamed over the crackling and churning fire.

"I'll get Gustavo, you get Kim!" Kendall said back. I nodded, we split up and I ran down the hall to Kim's room. The fire was right on my heels. The bottom of the door was quickly turning to ash. I broke down the door and scared Kim out of her sleep.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door. We got out of her room but the rest of the hallway was in flames and was impossible to get through.

"What do we do?" She cried. I looked to her and saw that she was only wearing a big shirt and shorts. Her eyes were full of fear and panic, guessing mine were too, "Stand back." I pushed her to the side of the wall as I got closer to the end of the hallway, seeing if I could break down the already weary wood sides of the walls so the flames would dull down for a millisecond so Kim could get through.

A piece of wood fell in the backround, "Ahh!" I heard her shriek from behind me, I turned around to face a horror that my mind was in shock but my body reacted. Kim's left arm caught on fire from the wood falling on it.

"Kim!" I ran to her and pushed her to the floor, sitting on her, patting her hard so the fire would die. It did but I could see the burn marks. She was moaning in pain, I put her on my back and looked around quickly.

"The bathroom!" She said with a cracking voice. The bathroom door was half on fire but enough room to pass through. We got in and I climbed over the shower and opened the window, the fire started creeping under the door, soon enough the carpet was on fire. I broke the window open and took Kim off my back and pushed her through. She fell on the grass. I felt the heat of the flames coming closer. I put myself through the window, glass went into my sides and I yelped. I wasn't fitting and I heard the ceiling above me coming down, "Come on!" Kim grabbed my hand with her good arm. She was pulling me to the other side.

"Ahh!" A flaming ceiling board landed on my back. Kim pulled me through as more glass shard dug into my skin. Kim rolled me around on the grass, putting the flames out. They vanished; I could feel the seeping pain going throughout my body. All I could think was that: we were both outside, both safe, both okay…I think, "How's your arm?" She coughed a few times.

"Fine," She said quickly, "Is your back okay?" She examined. She seemed out of breath.

"I'm fine. We need to get away from the house before the grass goes up in flames too." I helped her to her feet, she was wobbly, "Kim, are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, "Kim? Answer me!" Her legs gave out and her eyes slowly closed, I caught her. I put my ear against her chest. _Heart's beating_, I took a deep breath and tried to block out the soaring pain and get us both to the front of the house. I heard fire truck sirens and followed the noise.

"James!" Kendall screamed as he was the first one to see me coming from the backyard. He ran over to me and his eyes got wider as her realized who I was carrying, "Is she okay?" He was on the verge of tears.

"No, but she's breathing. We need to get her to the hospital." I tried to stay strong and not think of the fact that Kim might not be okay.

Two ambulance men came over and put her on a gurney, "What happened?" One of them asked as he put an air mask on her face, Kendall right behind me.

"Her arm's badly burnt from a crashing ceiling board that was on fire." I explained.

"And you?" He asked as the other ambulance man looked at her arm.

"Um my back's pretty messed up." I said. It was burning with pain but I was more focused on Kim. We reached the car and they told me to lay down on the other gurney beside Kim, Kendall also coming in the ambulance truck. They hooked up an IV pole to her arm, "She's going to be okay, right?" I asked one of the men.

He gave me a solemn look, "We'll try our best."

I looked to Kendall, "She can't die. I love her."


	4. Shock

_ Igniting_

Chapter IV:

**Jennifer's POV**

I felt myself in a bright room, like I was floating around. There were no corners and no walls but there were lights. I wanted to keep floating up, it was calming and peaceful, but I was tied down, a wire inside my skin. I could hear voices and a steady beeping noise that kept making me more and more aware that I wasn't dead. I didn't want to wake up though, there were so many problems I had to wake up to but I suddenly remembered what happened, the fire. "James…" I called to him; he was in the fire too.

"Jennifer?" A tired voice responded. I tried to lift my hand but something was on top of it, I tried to speak again but I was out of breath. "Jennifer?" The voice said with more urgency. I tried to reach out but my hand was weighed down but I felt someone pick it up. My eyelids were heavy but I pushed through it and opened them. The first thing I saw was a familiar face, I smiled at him.

"James." I mouthed the words.

"Hey." He smiled as he held my hand. He looked awful; eyes were red and purple rings around his eyes. I can tell he hadn't shaved for a while and what was that on his arm?

"What happened?" I looked at his arm that was in a pouch.

"I got a little burnt but I'm okay. How are you?" He asked, moving closer.

"I don't know. Where am I? Is everyone okay?" I asked as the memories started flooding back to me.

"You're at the hospital and everyone's fine. They're actually on their way over now." He smiled and patted my hand.

My head was hurting. I looked outside to see it was almost dark out, "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two days." He whispered. I lifted my head off the pillow.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my head. I tried remembering anything but all was a blur.

Suddenly, a bunch of people came bursting through the door, "She's awake!" Carlos exclaimed, my head pierced with pain.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Okay I guess." He kissed my forehead.

"Well you are one lucky girl." Kendall said looking at James, I gave him a confused look, "James hasn't left your side since you got here."

I looked at James surprised, "Really?" He nodded and nervously smiled, "That's so sweet." It was so much more than sweet. I wanted to jump up and hug him but I was strapped down with wires. James started blushing and stood up.

"You must be starving, want me to get you some food?" James asked.

"Taken care of." Logan lifted up two bags of fast-food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt the food. All of us chowed down on chili dogs and milkshakes.

"Were you scared?" Carlos asked me curiously, discussing the night of the fire.

"Very. I thought I was going to die and I would have if it weren't for James." I smiled at him James, he smiled back.

"You saved my life too; you pulled me out of the house." He said.

"You're the one who carried me out of the house in the first place." I argued playfully.

"He carried you out?" Logan asked shocked. I nodded and smiled.

"Whoa, like a superhero!" Carlos jumped excitedly.

"Not really." James shrugged.

"Yes really!" Carlos argued, "Superheroes save people's lives, and um-I think you save Jennifer's!" Carlos retorted.

"He's got a point James." I gave him a cheeky grin. The nurse came in a said no more visitors were allowed, since I'm awake I need to be watched even more so I don't slip into a coma when I sleep. Then Logan, Carlos and Kendall left and James and I were left alone. He was gathering his stuff, "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He turned around.

"For saving my life." I smiled sadly, at the thought that he almost sacrificed his own life for mine.

"Thanks for saving mine." He said, coming closer to my bed, "Good night."

I looked at his lips and felt butterflies in my stomach, "Good night." I sat up, leaning closer to him. He started to hunch over and soon I could feel his breath on my skin and I shivered. I couldn't stand it anymore so I leaned in quickly and crashed my lips on his and I felt an electric shock travel through my body. I heard the beeping machine begin to increase at a crazy rate. I pulled away and James just stared at me and a huge grin came across his face. The only noise was the monitor beginning to slow down and my breath.

"Night." He said, leaving and closed the door behind him. I laid my head on the pillow, smiling until I went to sleep.


End file.
